


refresh.

by Anonymous



Series: untitled msby 4 series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Eventual SakuAtsu, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn Without Plot/Porn What Plot, Screams for Sakusa Harem, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, idk what it’s called HAHA, thigh humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Away from Osaka for a practice match, Sakusa dreads having to take to the uncertainty of the open showers. That is until something—or maybethreethings—happens.Bottomi Week 2021 · Day 1 (This is not what it looks like) + Day 5 (Gangbang)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: untitled msby 4 series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199753
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146
Collections: Anonymous Fics, Bottomi Week 2021





	refresh.

**Author's Note:**

> An entry for Bottomi Week 2021 - Day 1 (This is not what it looks like) and Day 5 (Gangbang). 
> 
> [Is this actually a gangbang if there is no penetrative sex? Eh, I don't know, let’s just pretend it is haha.]

That day, Sakusa vowed to avoid open showers for the rest of his life.

Sakusa had always managed to keep things cool. How this one slipped past his fingers is beyond him.

All of MSBY took the shinkansen to Tokyo for a scrimmage. Their opponents were strong, but not quite strong enough to sweep MSBY off its rhythm. Still, it was practice that the team badly needed to even have a semblance of a fighting chance against the Adlers on the following season.

And thus they found themselves in the open showers of a foreign court, exiled from the safety of the cubicle showers by seniority (or their lack thereof), with three of MSBY’s monster generation members showering in their birthday suits.

The moment the last whistle rang through the court and his last cool down stretch ended, Sakusa immediately dashed to the showers and took the showerhead farthest from the door. He turned the knob and let the cool stream of water wash away the fatigue and the strain, still clad in his compression shorts. He hated showering with it because it meant he cannot be as thorough in cleaning himself as he would have liked, but he’d be damned if he went nude in a random gymnasium’s shower room.

The other three didn’t mind, though, basking at their situation like kids would during their first camping or night out. He had learned to tune them out for months now, effectively converting their raucous chatter into mindless white noise, but the idiots had begun comparing one another’s dicks with the glee of hormonal high school teens. Sakusa couldn’t help but take a peek. It couldn’t have been harmful checking in on the trio’s latest shenanigans. 

Which was a glaring, horrifying mistake.

He  _ had _ heard them when they started comparing dick sizes, throwing out centimeters ever so casually in the pitter patter of the shower room, but to actually  _ look…  _ well, that was a different thing altogether.

And holy fuck, it made Sakusa hot all over.

He had a tiny suspicion that Bokuto would be packing, and boy he really was, but what surprised him was Atsumu and Hinata. Hinata wasn’t long but he was  _ huge _ —veiny and bulky—whereas Atsumu was…

Oh, god, the sight of it answered so many questions: the seemingly endless bodies Atsumu would have in his arms in club bathrooms or on the corridors of the MSBY apartments, giggling as they drunkenly fumbled towards Atsumu’s room.

Atsumu had caught him staring — he always did these days, Sakusa realized with a start — but Sakusa was quick to avert his gaze.

Apparently he wasn’t quick enough, though.

Atsumu padded towards him, unrestrained by the lack of walls, and leaned against the wall a few steps away from where Sakusa stood. Sakusa stared at a spot in front of him and continued lathering the soap across his arms, faking indifference, when Atsumu spoke.

“Like what ya seein’,  _ Omi-kun _ ?”

The tease was so palpable, he wasn’t even trying to keep it subtle. Heat began crawling up his neck, his cheeks, his chest. It took all of him to scowl at Atsumu and to answer through gritted teeth. “No. And fuck off, Miya. This is my spot.”

The retort did not put off the blond in the slightest. Atsumu only grinned wider, bridging the distance between them until they were within arm’s length of each other. A chill rolled through Sakusa’s body as Atsumu raked a finger along his compression shorts, tracing a hard-on Sakusa did not even realize was there.

Atsumu glanced up at him, amber eyes piercing underneath his long lashes. “Then why are ya so hard, then?”

The rational thing to do was run. Sakusa knew that. He could step out, shower be damned, and walk away, no matter how pathetic it would look like with the undeniable tenting in his shorts. Atsumu was a jerk, but he knew when to back off. He even knew he’d stop if Sakusa said so.

But maybe Sakusa didn’t want to be rational. Not then. 

“What are you going to do about it, Miya?”

The grin in Atsumu’s lips twisted into something eerily sinister, akin to the snarl of a predator ready to pounce. Sakusa did not even try to hide the downward flutter of his eyes. Up close, the sight of Atsumu made Sakusa gulp. The setter was  _ big _ —long and thick and enticingly wet from the shower, swaying in between his legs as Atsumu walked closer. 

In the background he could hear Hinata gasp and Bokuto coo as Atsumu slipped a leg in between Sakusa’s thighs, pressing against his bulge. He could not even be bothered by the audience — or, rather, was not given a moment to be bothered as Atsumu moved his leg, the friction sending a surge of pleasure across his skin and making his cock twitch.

“Want me to ask Bokkun and Sho-kun to join our little party, Omi?” Sakusa’s eyes widened at the proposition, heat pooling in his gut at the idea. He found himself nodding, and Sakusa knew he was fucked when Atsumu smirked.

“Hey, Bokkun, Shoyo-kun,” Atsumu called, brown eyes never leaving Sakusa’s dark ones, “apparently Omi-kun’s havin’ a grand time watchin’ us three shower.”

He felt his dick twitch at the sudden shift of attention, gulping down the anticipation rising to his chest. 

“Oh, Omi-omi!” Bokuto squealed, splashing shower water as he walked towards the two. “Ya should’ve joined us, then.” His voice was energetic and lively as usual, seemingly innocent and innocuous if not for the way he caressed Sakusa’s ass slowly, fingers slipping past the hem of the compression shorts to fondle the soft skin underneath. The suddenness of the touch startled Sakusa, spine arching and hips moving forward, making him hiss. The movement only pressed his clothed member closer to Atsumu’s moving thigh, the rapid mounting of pleasure yanking out a gasp in between Sakusa’s lips.

Hinata followed after, footsteps muffled by the puddle of water beneath his soles. He peered in between Atsumu’s and Sakusa’s bodies and gasped. “Omi-san, you’re  _ hard _ .” The tone — like that of a child full of wonder — was nothing but deceptive, Sakusa learned, if Hinata’s wandering fingers were of any indication. They flew across Sakusa’s pecs, thumbing the boundaries of his muscles and grazing the gentle slope of his breast before circling Sakusa’s nipple in between his fingers. Sakusa was already sensitive from the shower, and the soft, wrinkly pad of Hinata’s pads only increased the friction.

The rapid rise and fall of Sakusa’s chest was visible then, his shoulders shuddering with the pleasure mounting his gut. Atsumu pressed his thigh further and faster, increasing the pressure, and watched with greed as Sakusa’s jaw fell slack, a moan traipsing its way out of his mouth, unrestrained. 

“Atsumu…” Sakusa whimpered as he spread his legs further. The action made Bokuto laugh, a finger now circling the sensitive ring of muscles underneath Sakusa’s compression shorts. Hinata then pinched Sakusa’s nipple raw, with Sakusa arching his body towards Hinata’s touch. 

“Fuck,” Atsumu grunted before shoving his leg in between the newfound space, the proximity now allowing his cock — hard and flushed with precome — to bob against Sakusa’s abs.

Atsumu reached out a hand and curled his fingers around Sakusa’s chin, capturing Sakusa’s lips in a haste. The kiss was messy, lips and tongues battling for dominance as the shower water cascaded down their eyelashes and their cheeks. Sakusa’s moans spilled into their intertwined mouths as Atsumu ran his tongue against Sakusa’s teeth and as his teeth bit Sakusa’s lower lip. 

The taste of Atsumu’s mouth was so addictive, Sakusa found himself leaning in for more, opening his mouth in an invitation to devour him. He wanted Atsumu to bite his lips, to suck on them. It was the last tug, the only tug he really needed to let himself go.

Because, by god, does he want more.

“Shit, Omi-kun,” was all Atsumu could say when Sakusa began hungrily thrusting his hips against Atsumu’s thigh, tiny, breathy gasps erupting from his throat. 

_ More. More. _

Sakusa was fighting to keep his eyes open now, seeking for purchase everywhere,  _ anywhere _ : thrusting hard against Atsumu’s thigh for more, grasping Hinata’s wrist to urge him to pluck his nipples faster, reaching around for Bokuto’s finger to guide his digit inside him. 

“More, more,” Sakusa pleaded. “Please.”

Hinata cursed under his breath and latched his lips on Sakusa’s neck, grunting and grazing his teeth and lapping his tongue against Sakusa’s skin, sucking the condensation and salt off. “Omi-san, you’re so sensitive…”

Bokuto chuckled as he worked his index finger inside Sakusa, crooking and pressing it against his prostate, making Sakusa clench around him. The sudden jab at his prostate made him jerk his head back, groaning against Bokuto’s shoulder. “You’re so tight, Omi-kun. Were you imagining our dicks inside you a while ago? Huh? Is that why you were watching?”

Sakusa’s breath puttered as Bokuto slipped in another finger. “No. It’s—It’s not what it looks like, I’m—”

“Sure seemed like it, Omi-san!” Hinata replied, leaning down to run his tongue against the nipple he has been rubbing raw, sending a jolt of electricity across Sakusa’s skin. He could feel Hinata’s cock grazing the side of his thigh, digging and gyrating against his hip bone. 

Meanwhile, Atsumu was nibbling on his jawline, one finger pressed against his pulse, all without breaking the pace of his leg. Sakusa watched the muscles roll on Atsumu’s defined thighs, fascination and arousal flooding his head. 

He reached his tipping point when Bokuto unceremoniously inserted a third finger, his hips rocking back and forth aimlessly between Bokuto’s fingers and Atsumu’s thigh, desperately clawing for more stimulation. He was panting hard, his vision hazy from the flush of hormones and his knees wobbly, Atsumu’s leg the only thing holding him upright. 

“You’re about to come, aren’t you, Omi-san?” Hinata innocently asked before biting on Sakusa’s nipple, making him shout Hinata’s name through gritted teeth.

Atsumu laughed and pressed his leg further against Sakusa’s hip. “Ya want to come, yeah?” Sakusa can’t help but grunt as Atsumu held his hip, urging him to grind on his leg; can’t help but follow his ministrations and jerk his hips wildly, his head and body now only run by primal instincts to chase his orgasm. “Go on. Come for us.”

Bokuto’s deep, husky voice vibrated against his ears, as ominous as the sudden stillness of his fingers inside Sakusa. The lack of movement made Sakusa preen, bucking his ass back towards Bokuto’s unmoving fingers, begging with his body. “Don’t be shy, Omi-kun. You wouldn’t want to make us wait, right?”

Bokuto punctuated the thinly-veiled threat by thrusting three fingers hard and fast, from tip to knuckle, hitting his prostate relentlessly and making Sakusa scream. Hinata bit on his nipple and  _ pulled  _ with his teeth, the sting shooting straight to his dick, forcing him to grind faster, harder, against Atsumu who continued working on the bruises Hinata left on his neck. 

He has never felt this good, this loved, this wanted. He never knew he was a guy who yearned for this much affection, this attention, but now that he’s had it Sakusa doesn’t know if he ever wants to go back. 

The pleasure mounted and mounted, from his ass to his dick to his raw nipples, until Sakusa’s spine bent sharply with a shout. He blindly reached out and yanked the first thing he touched — fingers grasping around Hinata’s bright hair and nails digging against Atsumu’s biceps — as he came in his wet compression shorts, the front of it now tainted white. 

All three continued their respective roles to tide Sakusa over his orgasm. He was too tired, too dumb from climaxing, to care as his teammates grinned at his panting figure, as he gave in and sat on the wet floor, the cold tiles seeping to his sensitive skin. 

He felt a hand comb through his hair. It was soothing enough to make him close his eyes and forget the dirt his naked body was probably being exposed to by sitting on the wet shower floor. When he looked up, he was greeted with the sight of Atsumu’s cock, thick and undeniably hard in front of his face, and his ass traitorously clenched both in anticipation and dread. 

It must have shown in his face because Atsumu chuckled, throaty and hoarse. He caressed Sakusa’s cheek, his thumb lazily circling his jaw. “Oh, ya don’t have to deal with that, Omi-kun.”

The grin — the stupid, sexy grin that started it all — came back with a mischievious glint sparking his chocolate eyes. “Well, not right now. Ya both free tonight, right, Sho-kun? Bokkun?”

The two chimed with yeses and yups, much to Atsumu’s glee. Atsumu fixed his gaze back to Sakusa, the challenge written all-over his face. “Is yer room free tonight, Omi-kun?”

Everything told him to say no: his nipples, now red and raw; his ass, still throbbing and stinging; his dick, sticky inside his humiliatingly soiled compression shorts. 

Instead, when Atsumu thumbed the curve of his lips, Sakusa tilted his head down and caught Atsumu’s finger between his lips, circling his tongue around his salty skin and bobbing his head as his lips engulfed its length. An answer to a challenge; a preview of what’s to come.

Atsumu smirked as he looked down at Sakusa, and Sakusa felt his cock twitch at the sight. He managed to get out the words without stuttering. “9 PM. You should all shower before coming over or it’s off.”

Atsumu removed his thumb from Sakusa’s mouth, a string of saliva trailing off his lips. Water still trickled from the showerhead Sakusa had been using, droplets trailing down Atsumu’s pecs, abs, and down his thighs. Sakusa devoured every single one with his eyes, his gut churning with a newfound hunger. 

“Can’t wait, Omi-kun.”


End file.
